1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal ear tags and more specifically it relates to a tamper evident ear tag system for preventing reattachment of an ear tag to a second animal that was removed from a first animal.
Ear tags are a common method of identifying cattle and other types of livestock. Ear tags are also commonly utilized to identify animals that have received a specific type of vaccination that are required by certain states and countries. Ear tags are typically designed with a flat portion for receiving an indicia along with an extended member with a flanged portion attached to the distal end thereof that is inserted through the ear of an animal. Hence, there is a need for an ear tag system that cannot be easily removed from a first animal and reinserted into a second animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ear tags have been in use for years. Typically, conventional ear tags are typically designed with a flat portion for receiving an indicia along with an extended member with a flanged portion attached to the distal end thereof. To attach the conventional ear tag to the ear of the animal, the user must first utilize a knife or other sharp object to cut a slit within the ear. The user then spreads the slit apart and inserts the extended member with the flanged portion through and then allows the slit to close upon the extended member thereby retaining the ear tag within the ear of the animal.
The main problem with conventional ear tag devices is that they are easily removed by individuals and reinserted into another animal. Some individuals will remove an ear tag indicating a specific type of vaccination from an animal that is deceased and reinsert the ear tag into another animal that has not received the required vaccination thereby avoiding paying for the vaccination with the second animal. Another problem with conventional ear tag systems is that they are easily tampered with without detection by government authorities.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing reattachment of an ear tag to a second animal that was removed from a first animal. Conventional ear tag systems are easily tampered with and reinserted into other animals without notice by authorities.
In these respects, the tamper evident ear tag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing reattachment of an ear tag to a second animal that was removed from a first animal.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ear tags now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new tamper evident ear tag system construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing reattachment of an ear tag to a second animal that was removed from a first animal.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tamper evident ear tag system that has many of the advantages of the ear tags mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tamper evident ear tag system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ear tags, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an attachment member that is permanently inserted into a receiving member wherein the receiving member is attached to an ear tag. The attachment member is comprised of a main shaft, a flanged portion, and a spiked end that is inserted into the receiving member. The receiving member includes a first opening that extending inwardly within an inner flange for catchably receiving the spiked end of the attachment member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tamper evident ear tag system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a tamper evident ear tag system for preventing reattachment of an ear tag to a second animal that was removed from a first animal.
Another object is to provide a tamper evident ear tag system that prevents individuals from deceiving government authorities.
An additional object is to provide a tamper evident ear tag system that allows authorities to detect tampering activities.
A further object is to provide a tamper evident ear tag system that makes it difficult to remove and reattach an ear tag.
Another object is to provide a tamper evident ear tag system that is of a simple construction and simple to utilize.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.